reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Radar Van
The Eurasian Clubman Locator is a series of commercial vans built for transporting cargo, there are some other options or such as civilian transport, emergancy transport or minibus configurations. Currently the Locator is used by the Global Liberation Resistance, it was also used by the GLA. Civilian "All your transport needs for cargo & travel, at your choice" - Locator salesman - To be added... GLRF Use "Lurking lies at your disposal" - Locator operator - During the course of the Second Eurasian Conflict, the resistance raided several Clubman Motor dealerships and stolen a vast number of Locators for their use against Western forces for radar and scout roles, some of the vans were spotted utilising makeshift armour to protect itself from enemy units. The CEOs of Clubman Motors have advised all factions against the GLRF to use caution, since owners of the van have reported their vehicle to have been stolen by terrorist forces, despite this warning some have been recovered by civilians or world-wide military forces for either repairs and returned to civilians. Several Locator Radar Vans inside the GLRF's ranks have been found on the field armoured for defense against small-arms fire and scouting areas for enemy personnel, but not all of them are found on the battlefield since they were mostly stolen from Clubman dealerships and civilians for conversion to serve as Radar units and recon. Use To be added... Capabilities Despite having a small presence on the field, the Locator with radar modifications make it an important unit for Prince Kassad's armed forces in combat support, the vehicle features a series of capabilities GLRF forces can benefit from when deployed: Stealth Detection When being escorted on the battlefield with some units, it is capable of locating hidden hostiles on a commander's radar, which can come useful when locating any enemy units for search and destroy tasks. Radar Capabilities Despite being classed as a radar support vehicle, Locator Radar Vans come packed with built-in radar systems which can provide an overview of the battlefield for GLRF commanders, which can prove useful. Radar Scan See 'Radar Scan'' The vehicle may have access to a protocol known as '''Radar Scan, it may reveal small locations at a time but it will also reveal any hidden units within the radius, also won't take long to recharge. Heist Variant "Go, quickly before the police or military catch us!" - Heist co-ordinator from a Locator van - To be added... Gallery GLRF Radar Van Salvage.png|A makeshift armoured Locator Radar Van, very uncommon on the field Civilian Van 02.png|An orange Locator, civilian spec without radar attachments Civilian Van Police.png|Police spec Locator, commonly used in various parts of Eurasia Behind the Scenes * The Locator is based on the original Radar Van from the original game, recieving some minor tweaks to its model along with salvage upgradable status, it will no longer be built at the Arms Dealer. :* Since it will no longer be produced at the Arms Dealer, the vehicle will now be available to utilise from the Command Center from now on. :* A civilian version of the vehicle without any radar or military based equipment as a prop for civilian villages or cities in maps, civilian versions will have some tweaks to the skin. * Locator Radar Vans will be able to be locate enemy units and camouflaged units, their code for radar and their Radar Scan ability won't be affected. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Units of the GLA Category:Vehicles